My Kind of Trip
by jh134
Summary: Soul Survivor Margot Harris enters this strange new world in search of her son. She will find answers and lifelong companions along the way. Based off the Fallout storyline with some embellishments. Some romance in future chapters; but focusing mainly on the emotional and physical trials of a woman on a mission for justice. Ft John Hancock & Preston Garvey as main companions.
1. Chapter 1

***Ok...so here's what happened. I started writing one story and for some reason wasn't feeling it. I then fiddled around with another idea and have been scribbling like a fiend ever since. This current story will center on the Sole Survivor and her adventures just after leaving the vault. I wanted to write a character that was as believable as possible. My main lady has some damage and emotional scarring of course; and we will see how she deals with this new reality she finds herself in. We will be introduced to the majority of the companions along the way as well. This is a major work in progress-my last story I had already completed by the time I uploaded the first chapter, so leave me some comments if you have any suggestions as to where I should go with this. Thanks in advance and I hope you enjoy!**

Margot reclined against the plush red fabric of the Mayor's sofa. Crossing one leg over the other she took another drink of her whiskey and watched the two other occupants in the room argue quietly by the door. She smiled to herself and turned to take in her surroundings. The furniture was clean-albeit tattered-and had a distinctive "old world" feel to it. Margot laughed to herself; "old world" indeed. Pretty much everything was old world now. It was more like, Colonial; which made sense given that the Mayor's apartments were in the Old State Building. Looking around she found she couldn't argue with his taste. She had always been a bit of a history buff; but in all the time she had before the war she never had gotten around to visiting this particular building. She chuckled again wondering if she could be bold enough to request a tour.

The pair at the door heard her and glanced her way. The woman glared at her as if she wanted to rip her face off. _Oopes...don't think I'm getting that tour,_ she thought ruefully. She was no pushover-but one look at the Mayor's head of security and Margot knew she was not a woman to be fucked with. Fahrenheit...the name suited her well with her flaming reddish-orange hair and blazing eyes. She could see how someone like that could earn that name.

Fahrenheit tore her gaze away from Margot reluctantly to continue talking with the Mayor. Now this man was different entirely. Not just in his looks, but the way he carried himself and his body language in general. He wasn't the first ghoul Margot had met; but he was making quite the impression on her. His long red coat fit snugly across his broad shoulders and his tattered hat framed his head nicely. Toss in the flag wrapped around his waist and his get-up was perfect. He had this air of superiority about him; and moved with a kind of fluid grace that suggested he saw himself as always on display. Margot squinted at him and rubbed the outside of her glass against her bottom lip before taking another long drink. _Oh yeah...she liked him._

The pair finished their conversation and Fahrenheit turned to leave; but not before shooting daggers at her with her piercing expression. Margot smiled and raised her glass to her in a gesture of farewell. An almost imperceptible smirk flashed across Fahrenheit's face and then dissappeared quickly. The Mayor turned her way as the door clicked closed behind him and smiled at her. He crossed to a small cabinet by a window and held up a bottle of whiskey in her direction. Margot grinned and nodded; and he filled her glass along with his own before settling down on the couch across from her. Margot took another drink and casually set her glass down on the low coffee table between them.

"I don't think your girlfriend likes me very much Mr. Mayor." She mused. Hancock choked on his drink slightly as he laughed.

"Fahr's not my girlfriend. That woman would eat me for breakfast. With a side of resentment." He chuckled again and fished a canister of Jet from his pocket. "And please-don't concern yourself with her attitude. She's like that to everyone. Fahr can be a little over-protective of me and mine here. She just doesn't know you yet. By the way," he shook the chem in his hand and raised it to his lips, "call me Hancock. 'Mayor' sounds so formal." He sucked in a deep breath of the chems and rested back. Margot saw his obsidian eyes rove over her breifly before coming to rest on her face. She smiled to herself, appreciating the attention. Her collection of mis-matched armor did little to hide her figure in the skin-tight vault suit she wore. She wouldn't exactly have called herself attractive before all this happened. A new baby and a strenuous education on the ins and outs of the legal system had wreaked havoc on her body. Thankfully for her-the rigorous demands that this new world had to offer helped whip her into shape in no time. Her long and thin chestnut hair was pulled up in a bun and her green eyes were bright and alive.

"Well then...Hancock..." she began, "what can I do for you?" She repositioned herself more comfortably and tried to give off an air of innocence. "I should tell you-I had no idea what Bobbi was planning. She offered the caps and I needed the work. I didn't know it was your warehouse." Hancock just smiled and took another hit of Jet.

"Bobbi's been after my stash since I let her in here. If it wasn't you it would have been someone else. I suppose I should hold her accountable though...guess I'm just too nice a ghoul." Margot frowned slightly and looked him over.

"If I'm not here about the break-in...then what am I here for?" Her curiousity was definately piqued. Hancock smiled and fiddled with the edges of his coat.

"I have a proposition which may interest you sister. I've been watching you since you first came here. I like the way you operate. I particularly enjoyed your little foray as the Silver Shroud." Margot's eyes widened a little but she tried not to look too surprised. _Of course-he was the Mayor. He would know everything that went on in this town._

"What can I say? Kent makes a compelling case. Plus I got a sweet costume out of the deal." Margot winked and Hancock laughed aloud.

"Yeah-those bastards did have it coming. Woulda done it myself but I wanted to see how things played out. And you offered some interesting entertainment." Hancock went to take another hit and realized his canister was empty. He tossed it onto the coffee table and settled for the remainder of his whiskey. Margot collected her glass and accepted another generous helping from her companion. She casually reached into her pocket and produced a full canister of UltraJet, taking a long hit before tossing it over to him. Margot smirked at the look of surprise on his face as she did so.

"What? A lady can't indulge every now and then?" She nodded to the chem still in Hancock's hand. "My treat." In all honesty she had been indulging a little too much and a little too frequently lately. She knew it wasn't the best thing for her; but it was pretty much the only thing that gave her peace and eased her troubled mind. She figured a little escape never hurt anyone.

"So this proposition," she started, bringing them back to the topic at hand, "what exactly did you have in mind?" Margot lounged comfortably as she breathed deeply; the combination of the liquor and chems working their magic in her system.

"Well for starters, I'm lookin to broaden my horizons. This gig of being the Mayor has been keeping me on the side-lines too long. Don't get me wrong, I love this place; but I feel like I've been gettin rusty sitting around this cush office all the time. No man in power should ever get too comfortable with his surroundings." Margot nodded slowly-not really sure where this was going. "To make a long story short: I want to get back out there and get my hands dirty and my boots bloody. Or vice versa. If you're heading back out soon, how would you feel about some company? I promise I won't cramp your style." Hancock leaned back and propped his elbow on the back of the couch. He was silent for a moment, letting her consider his offer. Margot pursed her lips and absently tapped her foot. She was generally a lone wanderer; but it couldn't hurt to have someone else watching her back. She'd been in enough close scrapes to recognise the benefit of a second gun on her side. Also there was something about John Hancock that held her interest. He had an easy smile and a quick wit. Perhaps this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

Margot set her glass down and brushed a few stray strands of hair from her face. She gave the Mayor another once-over then flashed one of her brilliant smiles.

"Well Mr. Mayor...when would you like to get going?" She then laughed playfully at the look he gave her.

* * *

The departure from Goodneighbor had been bittersweet; with many of his citizens wanting him to stay. He had become a powerful influence to the town of rejects and criminals, but even Hancock knew it was dangerous to give that much power to one man alone. Past experiences had taught him that all too well. He left the town in the capable hands of Fahr and his neighborhood watch. Hancock smiled to himself as he recalled that conversation. Fahr had not been pleased about his decision to travel with Margot. But if there was one thing he loved doing more than getting a good buzz it was finding ways to piss off Fahr.

They had been traveling together for a few weeks now, but he had still not learned all that much about his new friend. He knew she came from a vault-that much was obvious. He knew she was the General of the Minutemen-that part surprised him. Last he heard, the Minutemen had all but been wiped out. She told him they were starting to rebuild, and had already grown drastically in numbers. She had been able to recruit several settlements to their cause and was becoming quite a compelling figure in their movement.

Hancock leaned against a rusted out car frame and kicked at some loose rocks by his feet. He watched her chat with some setlers not too far off. They had spent the last few weeks "making her rounds" as she put it; and were checking in on this little place newest to the Minutemen. He noticed one of the men talking to her cast a furtive glance his way and he tried his best to hide his scowl. He figured not a lot of people in these isolated communities had ever seen a ghoul; let alone one as charming as himself. He watched as Margot nodded and patted the man on the back. He smiled and returned to his farming as she trudged back along the rocky field towards him.

"Well Hancock-time to get our hands dirty. The people here have been having some trouble with ferals just down the way in an old shipping yard. Wanna go check it out?" She readjusted her rifle on her shoulder and fiddled with the buttons on her Pip-Boy as she spoke. Hancock smiled and pushed himself up off his resting place.

"It's about time we got some action. I was starting to think the Commonwealth had gone soft in my absence." Margot looked over her shoulder at him as she lead the way back out onto the main road.

"What are you talking about? We took down some wild dogs and bloatflies just the other day!"

"Hey-you mean you took them down. You're one hell of a sharpshooter. Where did you learn to do that?" Margot smiled and looked away coyly.

"Oh you know...here and there..." she trailed off then laughed when she looked back and saw his expression.

"Oh don't worry Mr Mayor! I'll leave some for you this time! I promise!"

Hancock never really liked being called that-but for some reason he found he could tolerate it coming from her. Besides-two could play at this game.

"If you say so- _General Harris_." Hancock artfully dodged away as she tried to slap at his arm.

"My husband was the military man-not me. I was just a lawyer." She suddenly got quiet and stared ahead for a moment deep in thought. This was the first time in at least a week she had spoken about her past life. He knew she had been frozen in a vault for over two-hundred years; then re-awakened only a year ago by persons unknown. But she never really talked about her life before this. All she would say was that her husband was dead and her son kidnapped by his killers. It was almost as if she wanted to pretend that part of history didn't exist. Hancock could understand that-he had more than a few bits of his past he would rather be forgotten. It didn't stop him from being curious though.

They walked along in silence a few more minutes. The hot afternoon sun beat down on them and caused a trickle of sweat to trail down the side of her face. She wiped it away with her gloved hand and seemed to be brought back to the present.

"After this we'll stop by Sanctuary. I'm sure Preston has a few things he wants me to do, and I could also use a breif rest before we hit the road again." She smiled her usual smile and her face was sunlight again; all traces of her dark thoughts gone.

"Whatever you say sister. I'm just along for the ride." And the pair continued on their trek along the barren wasteland.


	2. Chapter 2

***I am sorry it has been a really long time since I last wrote. I have been a little lackluster lately and working 3rd shift isn't helping much. Plus I've been kinda distracted by a lot of the other content on this site...so anyways here is my next chapter. I hope you all enjoy this and please leave me a comment on what you think or any suggestions you may have! Thanx much!***

Preston Garvey woke early that morning and headed out for his routine patrol of the grounds. Sanctuary's walls had just been completed along with an impressive fortified gate marking the main entrance. He nodded and exchanged pleasantries with some of the night watchmen on the guard towers along the silently flowing stream. In a few hours when the sun came up he would return this way to hold report with the day guard. Preston climbed the stairs leading to the lookout above the main gate and absently scanned the barren landscape surrounding them. The broken bridge was in the process of being repaired, and he watched an empty bucket hanging from the scaffolding sway in the slight breeze. All was quiet save for the low rattling and humming coming from the automated turrets along either side of him. This was the time of day he liked most. Everything was quiet and peaceful, and you could forget for one moment just how crazy and dangerous the would really was. For this breif moment life was serene like he imagined it would have been before the bombs fell. He knew it wouldn't remain that way for long; so he would savor the moment for as long as he could. Soon Sanctuary's residents would wake and go about their various duties. The town would be a hub of activity and noise. But for now-now it was as if the world were his and his alone. It's tranquility was soothing.

Preston heard footsteps ascending the stairs behind him and turned to see Sturges shuffle along the deck towards him. He nodded a greeting and stood silently alongside him in the cool morning air. It was several minutes before either of them spoke.

"The North lookout had a quiet night. No signs of activity. Jun spotted some bloodbugs floating around the marsh some time ago but they didn't seem interested in us. Other than that it's been another good night." Sturges finished his report and watched his friend intently. Preston nodded but remained silent. He could practically feel Sturges staring at him in the dim light.

"She's gonna come back you know. She's been overdo like this before. You know how she is. She's probably off taking down ferals or something." Preston tensed at that thought. He knew she could hold her own pretty well in a fight; but that didn't make it any easier knowing she was out there alone. He had offered to go with her this time but she had politely refused. He knew that she preferred being on her own; but she should know she was too important now to just go out into danger with no backup whatsoever. She was the leader of the Minutemen for goodness' sake. They only managed to get this far on account of her leadership and guidance. He knew he couldn't have done any better. Preston heard his friend chuckle beside him and slap him on the shoulder.

"Quit pining man-you're starting to remind me of Dogmeat." Sturges laughed. Preston finally turned to him with an annoyed expression.

"Shut up. I'm going to continue my patrol. Keep me posted." He moved briskly down the steps and along the interior wall, checking for breaks or problems with it's integrity along the way. The dry soil crunched beneath his boots and he whistled a tune to himself absently to keep his mind occupied. It wasn't long before his thoughts inevitably returned to their absent General. Sturges was right-he shouldn't worry. She could be a stubborn, reckless pain in the ass but one thing she was incredibly good at was surviving. Before long the sky began to tinge red and streaks of orange slowly erupted from the horizon. He stopped at a tower to watch the sun rise. Another glorious day in the Commonwealth.

Preston held morning report with the watchmen then returned to his quarters. He breifly checked in with Jules-the young man in charge of Sanctuary's radio tower. Margot still had not reported in. He tried not to think about it as he rested his laser musket against the dresser in the corner of his room. He removed his coat and hat and rubbed his eyes wearily. Lying back on his bed he laced his hands behind his head and took a few deep breaths. Preston closed his eyes and thought of Margot; where she was, and wondering if she was ok.

* * *

One of the ferals seemed to have snuck up on her and Margot felt herself roughly knocked off balance as it barreled into her at full speed. She was able to maintain her footing long enough to spin around and make a jab at the creature's skull with the butt of her rifle. If it weren't for the stupid concrete ledge of the loading dock she would have succeeded too. Her feet temporarily lost contact with the earth and she fell over backwards. Margot felt her breath get knocked out of her and a cloud of dust rose up to encircle her like a halo. The feral that had attacked her scrambled up and rushed straight for her as she raised her rifle up and prayed for a miracle. She then heard the 'whiff' in the air and watched as a dagger sunk itself deep into her attacker's left eye. The feral crumpled backwards onto the concrete and lay twitching slightly. Margot looked around in time to see Hancock tip the corner of his hat to her before taking up his weapon again and firing off a few more shots into the nearest feral. _Hu_ _h-guess having him along wasn't such a bad idea after all. Damn show-off._ Margot laughed to herself as she regained her footing and dusted herself off slightly. She quickly turned and aimed her sights at a bloated feral shuffling along the other end of the warehouse. She took a breath and released it as the bullet left the barrel with a satisfying sound and seemed to split the air on the way to it's target. Like always-her aim was true. She watched with a smile as the top of the creature's head was busted open by the force of a .308, and the lifeless body sagged against the wall. The sound reverberated off the walls and mixed with the popping of gunfire from outside. Margot dropped her rifle and pulled her sidearm, rushing out the door after Hancock.

A few minutes later they both stood back to back, breathing heavily and taking in the carnage around them. A dozen or more ferals lie dead at their feet. Margot lowered her gun and pushed it back into it's holster.

"Next time we do this my way." She laughed as she turned to face Hancock. She had recommended they use her rifle to pick them off from a distance-then go in and clean out the ones inside the building. Hancock was more for a "guns blazing" approach that she wasn't prepared for. He smiled and gestured around him with his free hand.

"You gotta learn hand-to-hand combat eventually sister. You can't always hide in the bushes a hundred yards away."

"I'm not hiding!" She blurted out indignantly. "And I think I handled myself just fine in there thank you very much!" Hancock gave her a look of disbelief.

"Oh-so is that why I had to save your ass?" Then he flinched as Margot kicked him roughly in the shin. He laughed at her as he re-entered the building to retrieve his dagger. Margot followed, scowling slightly.

"You're gonna have to teach me how to do that sometime. That was pretty awesome." In all honesty she was rather impressed by his skills. She begrudgingly admitted to herself that maybe she did need some guidance from him in close combat. Not that she'd let him know that though.

Margot bent to collect her weapon and it was then she noticed the searing pain in her right shoulder. She felt gingerly behind her and winced as she felt warm blood trickle through her fingers. Damned feral must have clawed her.

"Crap." She said aloud and crossed over to an old wooden workbench to sit down. Hancock followed and began inspecting her wound.

"Needs a Stimpak-a little dressing wouldn't hurt either. Stay put a moment." He left her momentarily to gather up their packs they had left up on a hill outside. Margot slowly undid the clasps on her chest armor and carefully eased the straps over her head. The release of that pressure coupled with the cool-down from her adrenaline made her even more aware of the stinging pain over her shoulder blade. Hancock returned with their supplies and started organizing them on the table behind her.

"You ready for this?" He asked as he poised a stimpak over her wound. Margot took a steadying breath and closed her eyes.

"Just do it all-ARGH!" She screamed out as he stabbed the needle into her skin and depressed the plunger. It hurt like a bitch-but the pain quickly subsided as the medicine worked it's magic. She could feel the skin around the edges of her cuts healing and some of the heat from the infection slowly dissapated. Hancock tossed the used syringe on the table and gave her a quick once over.

"This is gonna need a dressing. Fucker got you pretty good." Margot laughed.

"What can I say? I attract all kinds of creeps and weirdos."

"Well-I can't get to this wound from out here." Hancock paused. "I'm gonna need you to undo your suit a bit." Margot laughed again at that and teased him some more.

"You're just trying to get me naked aren't you? I know your tricks John Hancock." She knew he was right, and she reached up to the zipper at her neck and started to draw it down.

"Not to brag but I've never needed tricks to get what I want from the ladies." He teased her silkily, then continued more seriously. "And anyways-that wasn't my intention. Now stop being a pain and do what I say." Margot smiled to herself as she eased her jumpsuit over her shoulder, careful not to pull the fabric down too far. Hancock gently slid the strap of her bra over her still-healing wound and down her upper arm. Margot sighed a little as she felt him splash some water over her skin to clean it then apply a cloth dressing neatly and with ease.

"Have you done this often?" She asked him curiously. Hancock was quiet a moment before he answered.

"I've seen a lot in my time sister. Not all of it nice." They were silent a while longer while he finished his work and she contemplated his words. When he was finished she felt his rough fingers brush against her smooth skin as he helped her put her suit back on. The sensation gave her little goosebumps she was really glad the long sleeves of her suit didn't allow him to see.

Margot zipped herself back up and slid her armor back on. She hopped off the workbench and turned to face Hancock as he repacked their supplies.

"Well-I've got a new name for you." She giggled as she slung her pack over her good shoulder.

"I'm almost afraid to ask." He replied warily-but he couldn't help the smile creeping across his face. This little game of hers which involved her giving him new nicknames depending on the situation had at first been annoying. Now he found he was starting to look forward to their playful banter.

"I think I'll call you Doctor Hancock...no no no! Doc Johnny!" She grinned at him as she walked past out the door into the sunlight.

"Oh- now you've gone too far!" He called after her and followed, still smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

***This next chapter was a while in coming I know-I've been hitting a little bit of a wall with my storyline. Everything I write I seem to be finding fault with. Well-hope you guys like this anyways, but feel free to leave a comment with any suggestions or ideas if you want to. Let's see where this goes.***

It was nearly dark when a young man came rushing up to him out of breath and informed him that the General had returned. Preston thanked him and it was all he could do not to go running down the streets to meet her at the gate. The few people still out were gathered around her when he rounded the corner of a dilapidated house, and at first he had a hard time seeing her. She hugged a few of them in greeting and shook hands with those she had not met yet. Preston waited his turn patiently as the crowd began to disperse. It was then he noticed the new addition to their group. A tall ghoul dressed in a comically red coat with a tricorn over his bald head. He stared confused for a moment wondering where he had come from until Margot looked his way and gave him an excited smile.

"Preston! I missed you!" She ran to him and gave him a long and warm hug. He hugged her back-enjoying the feel of her arms around his neck. She pulled away all too soon and held him at arms legnth to look at him. He smiled down at her, a good six inches shorter than him.

"You look exhausted Preston! Haven't you been sleeping?" A look of worry crossed her face but he shook his head easily.

"It has been a long day General. But don't you worry about me. I'm fine." He really was. He was better than fine now that she was back. Never mind that he had indeed been having trouble sleeping while she was away. Perhaps he could coax her into staying a little longer this time.

"Oh-please don't call me that!" She frowned as she patted his arm. "You know I don't like it." She turned from him and walked over to the ghoul standing a few feet away; watching the scene before him with a smile. "This is my new friend Hancock. He's the mayor of Goodneighbor. We've been traveling together for about a month now." Preston forced a smile and extended his hand in greeting.

"Nice to meet you. Preston Garvey, Minutemen." He offered sociably, but his mind was a little preoccupied. _They were traveling together? Why?_ "If you don't mind my asking-what brings you out here so far from home?"

"Well you see-I'd been idle too long. I was itching to get back out in the thick of it. Then this little lady comes along causing trouble in my town." Margot gave an exaggerated gasp but the Mayor continued. "So I figured if she was up to trouble in there she'd be up to trouble out here. The kind of trouble I wouldn't mind getting mixed up in. And here we are. Good thing too-seeing as how I saved your ass from that feral earlier." He added towards her. Margot rolled her eyes and blew a raspberry at him.

"Never would have been in that situation if we had just done it my way from the start." Preston watched this exchange a little confused. She was usually one to travel alone, she wouldn't even take Dogmeat with her. Preston had offered to go along several times but she had always said she wanted to be on her own. And now she meets this ghoul and starts traveling with him? He couldn't help but feel uneasy with their casual conversation and how well they seemed to know one another.

"Anyways-I'm starving! Did we miss dinner?" She asked, her green eyes sparkling in the fading light.

"I'm sorry, we finished not too long ago. I could get you something and bring it to your quarters?" Preston supplied helpfully, Margot just smiled and shook her head.

"Nah-don't bother. I think Hancock and I will just raid the mess real quick then turn in. We both could use a good night's sleep. Could you get him a room in the visitor's house?" She turned to Hancock. "It's not much-but it's got a roof and a comfy bed at least." Hancock just smirked at her.

"Sweetheart-anything's better than the cold, hard ground we've been sleeping on since we left Goodneighbor." He swung his pack back over his shoulder and gave Preston a thumbs up. "Lead the way Minuteman." Preston clenched his teeth a little and gestured up the hill behind the neighborhood to where the vault was. Since coming to Sanctuary they had removed most of it's unnecessary contents for scrap and centered their main base of operations within it's safe confines. Although, as their numbers quickly grew; fixing up the run-down houses in the old neighborhood to use for new tennants had become necessary.

"The mess hall is down in the vault-you will need special permission to access that area since the guards don't know you." He pointed to a few houses near the main gate and continued. "These are the visitors houses. If you want to eat first I'll have someone escort you to your lodging for the night when you are done." The directions were polite enough, and Preston hoped they wouldn't notice his unease concerning Margot's new "companion." He turned her way and smiled.

"Should I call the others of the council for a breifing at say...nine o'clock tomorrow?" She groaned and gave him a sheepish smile.

"Can we do ten? I'm beat to shit Preston. I kinda wanted to sleep in a bit..." She continued to give him that pleading look he knew all too well. She used it often with him to get her way; and he was not immune to it. He sighed and shook his head.

"Ten it is then. Well-I'll let you get some food and rest. If you need me for anything-you know where to find me." Preston gave a curt nod to them both and walked away along the walls, letting the cool night air soothe his mind. He knew he would have a lot to think about this night.

* * *

Hancock had enjoyed a pleasant night with Margot. The two had thrown together a quick meal of potted meat and tatos. He was rather surprised at her prowess in the kitchen; making their simple dinner taste more like a feast with the help of just a few herbs and the right seasoning. They sat around and talked for a little while then she walked him back down the hill to Sanctuary. She'd told him she just wanted to make sure he knew where he was going-but he knew she just wanted to sneak in a few hits of chems before turning in for the night. Apparently this friend of hers, Preston; didn't approve of any chem use and she didn't want him to know. He had obliged her as he enjoyed the recreational use of chems himself. He didn't agree with her lying about it though; that kind of thing always ended badly. They said their farewells at the door and she turned back up the hill towards the vault and her rooms in the Overseer's offices. Hancock watched her go, a slow smile creeping onto his face. He was really enjoying traveling with her. She was tough as nails in a fight, and appealed to his rather reckless nature. She shuffled along the empty street some ways before he saw her pause, staring distractedly at an empty house a few doors down. The dead bushes in the front had been neatly manicured and the lawn recently tended. He pushed himself up off his rest against the doorframe and squinted down the street to where she stood. She stared into the dark remains of the home for some minutes before pulling her coat closer around her and moving on. There was just so much about her Hancock wanted to know; it was strange to say the least. Something about this woman intrigued him. She had many secrets, he knew, and for some irrational reason he desperately wanted to know all of them.

After a few minutes of lying sleepless in his bed he went outside for a little fresh air. He was now sitting on the roof of the fixed-up house smoking a cigarette and fiddling with a tin of Mentats. He laughed a little as he thought about the events of this evening. He didn't have to be a genius to figure out that this Preston fellow was head over heels for his most recent female companion. He could practically read it all over the man's face. As if the glares and brisk conversation being directed Hancock's way weren't a dead giveaway. Hancock wasn't bothered; he had no designs on his attractive new travel-mate. But this friend of hers obviously saw him as a threat and he knew he would have to remedy that situation quickly. He had no desire to get involved in some "lover's triangle"; he had to think of some way to put the Minuteman's mind at ease.

Thinking again, Hancock did have to admit to himself that the woman had a great body, was one hell of a scrapper and she could match him tit for tat with their banter. He had no doubt they could have some fun together. He indulged himself with a little bit of fantasy before he pushed those thoughts aside. There were plenty of willing participants back in Goodneighbor for him to play with. Besides-he was kinda digging this chick; he wasn't about to screw it up by getting sex involved.

Hancock flicked his butt out onto the pavement below without thinking then cursed silently to himself. He knew what it was like to work hard building your community; and these people took pride in keeping their streets clean. He climbed down hastily and picked up the scrap of paper and filter; making sure it was out before stowing it away in his pocket. He shuffled back into the house and down the hall to his room. He slipped off his coat and boots and laid down onto the mattress again with a heavy sigh. The springs creaked under his weight but he didn't notice much; it was the softest thing he'd layed on in a long time. Crossing his hands over his chest he closed his eyes and tried to sleep; but the feel of Margot's soft skin and seductive view of her bare shoulder came unbidden into his tired mind. _Well-maybe a little more fantacising wouldn't hurt too much,_ he thought as he drifted off into a comfortable, deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**So this chapter is terribly late. I hit a wall hard with my writing and had to step back for a little while and gather my thoughts. I re-wrote this chapter several times and am finally pleased with the result. As always, leave a comment with suggestions or input of any kind. Thanx for sticking with it!**

Margot slept deliciously that night thanks in part to the Jet-and in part to the half empty bottle of Borbov's Best sitting beside her bed. She rolled sleepily to her side and checked the time on her Pip-Boy laying on her low dresser. _Ugh...nine AM..._ It was the first full night's sleep she'd had in over a month-and she wanted desperately to crawl back under the covers and block out the world. A slight tapping on her door quickly destroyed that little fantasy however; and she stashed her bottle of liquor before calling out to come in. The door slid open and Codsworth came floating through holding a steaming cup of coffee in his pinscer hand.

"Good Morning mum!" He began cheerfully. "Another beautiful day in the Commonwealth! I've brought you some coffee and Mr. Garvey asked me to remind you of the meeting in one hour." Margot groaned and rubbed at her eyes sleepily.

"Thank you Codsworth. I'll be out shortly." She gratefully took the hot coffee from him and sipped happily. She glanced over at her ruined vault suit in the corner of her room and grimaced. She'd have to get that hole sewn up before she went out again. Margot showered and dressed quickly in a wrinkled Red Rocket t-shirt and some worn Army fatigues. She laced up her boots hastily and bundled her long hair into a messy bun before heading out the door. She sprinted down a few hallways and through the mess hall to the conference room where Preston was waiting for her. He took in her haphazard appearance and shook his head.

"Don't judge." She shot at him as she hurried through the door to take her place at the head of the table. Preston followed, laughing softly and sat down beside her. The room began to slowly fill up with her small council. Preston sat to her right, with Marcy and Jun Long next to him. Piper positioned herself on Margot's left. The seat next to hers belonged to Nick Valentine who was currently working in Diamond City on a few unsolved cases. Across from her sat Sturges, Mama Murphy, and Curie in her new synth body.

"Good Morning everyone. Thank you for joining me today. Let's begin with a report on the recent construction projects in Sanctuary Hills." The meeting progressed quickly, with the first hour discussing the bridge repairs Sturges' idea for a new water filtration system. She told them of her trip to Diamond City and how she had stumbled across Goodneighbor. The remainder of the time was spent going over the status of various settlements in the area and their efforts to support the Minutemen cause.

"Finch Farm was more than eager to join the Minutemen-but their numbers are low and their defenses are basic at best. I recommend a small party of volunteers be sent to help defend from attack until permanent defenses can be implemented. All in favor?" A unanimous agreement was reached and Margot looked around the room to all of her friends with a smile.

"Unless anyone else has some input this meeting is adjourned." She stood slowly and winced slightly as she felt her back pop from immobility. Stretching left and right led to more cracks and felt surprisingly good. The room slowly began to empty leaving just her and Preston. He sorted some papers on the table and glanced in her direction.

"So...how long do you plan on hanging around?" Margot winced inwardly at the question. She knew how much Preston hated the time she spent away. She had told him it was because they needed to increase their presence in the Commonwealth, and it made sense for her to act as liaison. She couldn't tell him the real reason. She couldn't tell him that being in this place was torture. She saw her friends and neighbors everywhere. Hell-she couldn't even go near her old home; and hadn't set foot in the place since the day she'd been thawed out. She spent most of her time on the road keeping herself occupied. She was frustrated...lost. The search for her son had gone nowhere. Thanks to Nick's assistance they had found the man who took Shaun and had learned that he was definitely in the Institute. That was how she ended up in Goodneighbor in the first place. But the memories they had extracted from Kellogg's brain had did little to ease her pain. Margot just felt that every time she thought she was closer to the truth; she was left with just more questions. She felt tired and empty inside every day and she just needed to get away from this place and find something to keep herself occupied. She knew Preston worried about her. Aside from Piper and Mama Murphy he was the only other person she had really opened up to about her past.

"I found out about Shaun..." she began, not really looking up at him but continuing to fiddle with some documents in front of her. She felt Preston edge closer to her and she took a deep breath. He didn't say anything, he just waited for her patiently.

"So ummm...the Institute definitely has him...he's uh...apparently a lot older than I thought..." Margot still didn't look up-she felt the tears prick at the backs of her eyes and she tried desperately to keep them at bay. Since Kellogg, she had been able to push all this shit to the side; concentrate on helping the settlers and such. After her and Nick parted ways in Goodneighbor she admittedly spent a good deal of time down in the Third Rail getting black-out drunk. When she heard Kent on the radio and his proposition it had offered a welcome distraction from the turmoil inside her head. She was never really good at expressing how she felt. She just soldiered on and buried it deep. Talking about it just made the harsh reality all the more real.

"And the man who took Shaun? Did you find him?" Preston asked quietly. Margot finally looked up at him when he spoke. Her gaze was icy and hard.

"We found him...he won't be a problem anymore." She was quiet a moment as she let her words sink in. Preston's expression softened and he moved closer to her. Margot backed away a little and cleared her throat. _No no no...that's just gonna make it harder._

"So..." she looked away quickly, changing the subject. "I just thought I would take a quick break here and re-supply. Nick went back to Diamond City to follow up on some leads. I heard about a few settlements who may be interested in joining the Minutemen..." she trailed off and cautiously watched his face out of the corner of her eye.

"Margot-if you ever need to talk-" he started but she stopped him abruptly.

"I know. I just-can't right now...ok? Can we just-talk about something else?" His expression was a mixture of disappointment and polite resignation. She felt a pang of guilt at shutting him out and reached awkwardly for the stack of papers he was holding. She tugged at them gently but he didn't immediately let go.

"I could come with you then?" He asked her hopefully. Preston was kind and patient and she saw how it hurt him when she pushed him away. She felt like an ass for not letting him in but what could she do? If she let anyone else get that close to her she would just be more afraid of losing them.

She stood there silently debating, nervously chewing on her bottom lip. Suddenly a tap on the doorframe broke her concentration and they both turned towards the noise. Hancock lounged against the open door smiling at them and toying with his dagger.

"Am I interrupting?" He asked casually. "I could come back later?" Preston released the stack of papers he had been holding and took a step back.

"No! You're fine! How are you Hancock?" Margot was grateful for the distraction as she turned away from Preston. He looked deflated and she inwardly kicked herself.

"Well I've been wonderin' on a thing or two. Couldn't help but overhear ya-are you thinking on heading out again?" He twirled his blade around in his fingers and balanced the hilt before tossing and catching it deftly. "Because if you are I would advise against it. You're not fully recovered yet. Until you heal you're gonna be useless in the field." Preston looked her way and gave her a once over, she had neglected to tell him that part...she knew he would worry.

"Why didn't you tell me you were injured?" Margot sighed and tried to act nonchalant.

"It's nothing really. One of the ferals on our last adventure scratched me but I'm fine really! Hancock took care of patching me up already." She gave him a bright smile but she could see he was not going to let her off that easy.

"General-I would like you to visit the infirmary. Just to get a check-up." He added as she looked like she was about to protest. He stepped closer again and stared her down, but his eyes were soft and gentle.

"Margot-please. You're pushing yourself too hard." He spoke quietly so that only she could hear. She saw Hancock retreat to a respectful distance near the end of the room as he admired a flag on the wall.

"I know how difficult this is for you and I understand why you feel the need to keep yourself busy-but you need to stop and rest. You're going to burn out." He looked at her intently for a few long moments before she felt herself giving in. He was right-of course he was. Maybe she had been running herself a little ragged lately. The Minutemen were growing rapidly and already had a strong foothold in the Commonwealth. Nick had promised to contact her as soon as he had something for her on her case. Honestly-this might be her last chance for a break for quite some time. Margot sighed as she realized this and held up her hands in defeat.

"Ok Preston-you win. I'll rest up for a bit. But as soon as I'm better I'm heading back out there. And no-I do not need a trip to the infirmary. I'm fine." He nodded and seemed somewhat satisfied with her answer. As she headed back along the halls to her rooms she figured this might do her some good; or at least take her mind off things for a while.

* * *

Preston walked along the streets of Sanctuary deep in thought; the conversation with Margot regarding her son still playing in his head. He didn't want to push her into divulging more information than she was ready to; but that didn't stop him from wanting to know all the same. He cared deeply for her and wanted to do everything in his power to help her with her problems. When he had been at his lowest after Quincy, and had been thinking about just ending it all; suddenly she had come along. She had been like the light that had shone him the way out of the darkness. She never judged, never found fault in him for what had happened. He was a long way from forgiving himself-but her kindness and understanding had made living with his mistakes easier.

It hurt him that she wouldn't let him in all the way. He wanted to help her the way she had helped him. He knew he had to give her time, eventually she would come around. But it worried him to think she was shouldering this heavy burden on her own. Preston knew what that kind of thing could do to a person all too well.

While he was glad Margot had decided to stay in Sanctuary longer than two minutes-he should have known she wasn't going to really rest up. True she had spent most of the first day sleeping; but by the next afternoon she was out in one of the open backyards of the neighborhood grappling with Hancock. Preston walked down to where they were to join Sturges and a small group on the sidelines who had gathered to watch the show.

"She's not bad." His friend was saying. "Her reaction time needs some work-but she's holding her own pretty well." Preston watched as Margot lunged for her opponent and Hancock sidestepped her easily. She was knocked off balance and tumbled into the dirt. He shifted uneasily with concern but remained where he was.

"She needs to learn." Sturges was saying. "We can't treat her with kid gloves. She'll be fine." Margot pushed herself up off the ground and dusted the dirt from her clothes. She had a few scrapes and bruises visible but otherwise seemed to be ok.

"You see the mistake you make is in charging forwards." Hancock was telling her. "Sometimes it's best to let your opponent come to you. Let's try that again." He advanced on her quickly-and she parried his first two blows with ease, but was caught off guard when he hooked his leg behind her calf and dropped her down onto her back. Margot coughed roughly as her breath was knocked out of her. Preston watched as Hancock quickly knelt down over her and placed a dagger to her throat.

"Shoulda been watching my feet sister. Try and remember that for next time." Margot scowled at him and pushed his hand away. "I think we're done for today-don't want to wear you out too much." He reached out a hand and helped her up to her feet. She smiled at him weakly and rubbed at her sore muscles.

"Well-I did tell you not to go easy on me didn't I?" Hancock grinned at her and laughed.

"Baby-you ain't seen nothing yet."


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days were brutal. Margot would get up early to go on patrol with Preston, and spend her afternoons sparring with Hancock. As per her request-he wasn't holding back. She had been knocked on her ass more times than she could count. His combat skills were exceptional and she wanted to learn everything she could from him. By the end of the day she was hurting in every inch of her body, but she was improving rather well. Hancock had assured her that eventually she would tone up and not hurt as much; and that the strain being put on her body was necessary to build up her muscles. Margot figured he was just having fun showing off.

It was on the fifth afternoon of her "break". She had finally succeeded in blocking his attacks without getting knocked about. They had been working for a few hours while the sky around them slowly turned a sickly greenish-yellow announcing the arrival of a radstorm. They stopped when they felt the first few drops of rain hit and ducked inside the visitor's house for cover. Margot flopped down gratefully on the couch while Hancock walked into the kitchen to retrieve a couple of Nuka-Colas for them both. She accepted hers with a smile and stared absently out of the front window at the coming storm. It slowly got darker outside and cast shadows in the room around them. Hancock lit a lantern on the low coffee table and took a seat in an old armchair across from her.

"You know-I don't think I'll ever get used to these storms. I used to love the rain. I'd sit for hours wrapped up in a warm blanket with a good book listening to the sounds it made hitting the roof." She sighed and took a sip of her soda. "Those were the days." Hancock watched her as she sat there, lost in thought. Eventually his curiosity got the better of him.

"What was it like? Before the war I mean." She turned to look at him and smiled.

"It was nice. We had our problems-don't get me wrong, but there were a lot of good times too. We went on vacations, saw movies on Friday nights...Sometimes I think we had it too good, you know? Like everything we had sort of blinded us to the real problems we were facing. No one expected the war to happen, but it came and broke-up our peaceful little existence. That's why I wanted to become a lawyer. I thought that I could work towards helping people and maybe make the world a better place. Never really got my chance though." She laughed to herself and continued. "I guess that's why I spend so much of my time now helping others in any way I can."

"And you lived here? In this old neighborhood right?" Her smile faltered slightly and he instantly regretted the question.

"This was Michael and Lindsay Jones' place." She gestured around her. "I used to watch their little girl on Tuesdays. We had a few dinner parties here too. I used to pretend maybe someday Shaun would-" she stopped short and quickly looked away. "Anyways yeah-I used to live here." He knew he shouldn't-but for some reason he couldn't stop himself from pressing further.

"What did you find out about your son? In Goodneighbor?" Her eyes flashed back to him and he continued. "I know everything that goes on in my town." She looked down at the floor and was silent for so long he was afraid he had gone too far. But then she looked back up at him and he could see she was trying to maintain her composure.

"The Institute has him." She started. "He's not even a baby anymore. He's probably around eight or nine. If I saw him in a crowd I probably wouldn't recognize him...I missed so much of my son's childhood..." She looked devastated and he couldn't resist reaching out to grab hold of her hand reassuringly. She jumped at the contact but didn't pull away; instead she grasped hold of him and took a deep breath.

"Hey-we will find him, ok? Whatever it takes. We'll get him back." She gave him a weak half smile and blinked away the tears threatening to fall. She nodded and started chewing on her lip. It was a little nervous habit of hers he had seen quite often. After a moment she gently pulled her hand away and pushed herself back on the couch.

"So what about you Hancock? What's your story?" He sat back and scavenged his pants pockets for a canister of Jet.

"Not much else to tell really. At least-nothing of particular interest." She frowned at him and cocked her head to one side.

"Oh c'mon Hancock, I told you about my past. It's only fair." She leaned forward again with interest and he sighed.

"What do you want to know?" He asked resignedly.

"Just tell me more about yourself. For starters..." She paused and smiled sheepishly at him. "Just how old are you?" He looked at her confused for a moment before he started laughing.

"Not as old as you think sister. I wasn't always this good-looking you know. I was a regular guy once. Back when I lived in Diamond City." She narrowed her eyes at him a little as he talked.

"What made you leave?" she asked him.

"Before McDonough took over as mayor it was a half-decent place. That monster destroyed what was good about that town."

"You knew McDonough?"

"Oh yeah-guy's my brother. We grew up together in a little shack on the waterfront." As he spoke he reached over to grab a bottle of whiskey that had been left on the table next to him.

"McDonough is your brother?" Her voice was soft, with a touch of surprise to it. "What happened?" Hancock took a swig of the whiskey and chuckled to himself a bit.

"What always happens. We grew up. It wasn't a bad childhood-we got along pretty well actually. He was the typical big brother type. But then he decides he's gonna try and get elected as mayor. Even comes up with this anti-ghoul campaign to fuel his crusade." He laughed darkly. "'Mankind for McDonough.' All about pushing the ghouls out of Diamond City for good. There'd always been a pretty big gulf between the folks living in the stands and those down on the field. So he runs with it; and somehow manages to get folks who used to call each other neighbors lining up to drag innocent ghouls out of their homes and throw 'em to the ruins." Margot just stared back at him, a look of shock growing on her face.

"My God...Hancock-I'm so sorry..." He took another drink and stared down at his boots.

"Those people in Diamond City may not have pulled the trigger-but in my opinion they as good as signed the death warrants of countless ghouls. Folks who were my friends. I felt like I was the only one why saw how screwed up things truly were, who couldn't pretend things were fine. My brother had changed-he wasn't the same man. I remember his hideous fucking smile as people were being led out of the city. I didn't even recognize him..." He was quiet a minute as he took another long drink.

"I'd been sneakin' off to Goodneighbor for years to get decent chems so that's where I went. I tried to find some of the families of ghouls-lead them there...they weren't cut out for that town. After a while they just disappeared." The rain beat down harder outside and an electrified flash of light lit up the dark room around them. "I failed them...and I gotta live with that." The room was silent for a few minutes and he finally looked up. Her eyes were red as she stared back. She didn't say anything at first, they just looked at each other quietly.

"That's terrible Hancock, I'm so sorry. But it wasn't your fault. You did everything you could-you have to know that." He just chuckled and shook his head.

"Where were you a few years ago? You have no idea how many times I told myself that. But every day I saw their faces. I grew up with these people; I knew all their names. And they were gone-just like that." He snapped his fingers in the air and looked back down at his boots. "I started spending a lot of time down in the Third Rail. Drinking myself silly and taking as many chems as I could get my hands on. It was one of those such trips that I became the handsome devil you see today. I woke up at the foot of some old display case with these clothes in it. I realized I had fallen so far I hardly recognized myself anymore. So I figured I would re-invent myself. John McDonough is long gone. John Hancock is who I am now. A man who was of the people, for the people."

"Me and some of the other residents of Goodneighbor banded together to form a militia and take down this mob boss, Vic, who was running my town. After that they made me mayor. Huh-funny how life works out." He passed the bottle over to her and she took a drink.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't think about how different life would have been if those bombs hadn't fallen." She mused. "But they did. I not only lost my past-I lost everything. And I became the soul survivor of Vault 111." She took a pack of cigarettes out of her pocket and offered him one. He took it and leaned forward to offer her a light.

"Did you have a good life? Before everything went to shit?" He asked her with a touch of amusement. She smiled back at him and winked.

"My childhood was awesome. I had the best parents a girl could ask for. But I couldn't wait to grow up and explore everything life had to offer me. I was a bit of a hopeless romantic when I was younger. I was only eighteen when I met Nathaniel. Our town had a function to honor those who were serving in the war." She was staring straight ahead and Hancock had the distinct impression she was looking into the past. "There was a dance. Young ladies dressed in colorful dresses spinning around with the dashing young heroes in uniform." Her voice grew softer-her eyes were misty. She described a scene so vivid he could swear he saw it too. "I remember I had just finished reading a novel where the main character was kissed by her handsome true love and they lived happily ever after. So-when Nathaniel kissed me in the rose garden naturally I-" she trailed off, suddenly coming back to the present. Her gaze drawn to the floor. Hancock could guess the rest.

"But it was different-after the rose garden wasn't it?" He supplied. She met his eyes slowly and nodded.

"We got married within a week, then he was off to war. I had this stupid romanticized vision of marrying the gallant hero, settling down and happily...ever...after..."she enunciated those last words with just a touch of bitterness. Then she laughed a hollow laugh to herself and took a long drag of her cigarette. "Foolish dreams of a foolish girl." She was silent again-lost in thought. Hancock hesitated with his next question.

"Margot...was he...I mean...did he...?" It took her a moment for her to register his words and she smiled slightly.

"No-nothing like that. I didn't know my husband when we got married. That was my fault. I was young and impulsive, and he was every bit the hero I wanted him to be. We made a dumb mistake and didn't realize it till it was too late. He came home from the fight and we tried like hell to make it work-even thinking a baby would make us into a family." She smiled and shook her head again. "Shaun was a wonderful baby-and for a time we were happy. But we just couldn't get past the fact that we had little in common. In truth-we didn't really love each other. He was a good husband to me though, and a great father to Shaun. It was never enough though. " She took another drink of the whiskey and held it out for him to take.

"Seems like we both got some damage huh Mr. Mayor?" He took the bottle from her outstretched hand and laughed.

"You got that right sister."


	6. Chapter 6

***So...it's been a mad long time since I added to this, I had several ideas on where I wanted to go with this storyline but so far I haven't hitched on any of them. Plus I had to take time to focus on my schooling and make sure I passed this semester. Finals are finally over- so I can now take some time to update. I'm playing around with the characters a but- but so far I like this chapter. Apologies in advance if this is messy- but Please leave a comment with how you feel about the characters and the storyline. Maybe some ideas on where I should go with this. And here we go.**

Her back was sufficiently healed, her body completely rested, and she was about one more day away from crawling out of her skin from boredom. It wasn't quite morning- the air was cold as she stepped off the vault elevator. Margot crept silently down the hill and through the dark streets. She slowed her pace as she passed Preston's house- no light shone through the Windows, he wasn't up yet. She adjusted her pack on her shoulders and pressed on.

Hancock lay comfortably n the cot in the corner of the room. The blanket pulled up over his shoulders to shut out the slight chill. As he rested- he heard a slight creak of the floorboards somewhere outside his room. He held his breath a moment, listening hard; then exhaled and smiled into his pillow as he recognised the soft sounds her feet made coming down the hall. He kept his eyes closed as she creaked open the door and slid into the room.

For a few seconds she just stood there, and he wasn't quite sure what she was doing. Until a sharp poke in his ribs made him grunt and he opened his eyes to glare at her ruefully.

"Quit faking Hancock. I know you heard me." She whispered in the dimly lit room. He chuckled and rolled onto his back, stretching his arms above his head as he did so.

"Tryna get a little extra sleep, that's all. What you waking me up for?" He glanced over by the door and saw her pack lying there. "Sneaking out eh? Not gonna tell yer friend?" She crossed to the other side of the room and flopped down into a chair.

"He'd just worry- it's better this way." She said- half to him, half to the floor. He knew that look. She was going to feel guilty about this- he could tell.

"Not exactly the best way to treat a friend." Hancock grunted at her as he sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. She flashed a warning look his way.

"Don't you start in on me. You know I can't just sit around while my son is out there. I swore I would find him and that's exactly what I intend to do. I just got a transmission from Nick. He's got a lead on finding Shaun. He told me Dr. Amari in Goodneighbor might be able to help us." She stood up from her chair and tossed his shirt at him. "Get dressed-I want to be out of here and on the road before Preston wakes up." Hancock grunted at her from where he sat.

"So you just assume I'm coming with you?" She gave him a disbeleving look. "I mean-I could get used to this place. Soft, comfy bed...free hot meals..."he trailed off, smiling at her. "I might just stick around a while."

"Hmmmm..."she started, "nothing to fight, kill or maim...limited supply of chems..lack of danger...I can see the appeal. If you stay here- you'll be a laid back regular old citizen in no time." Hancock winced dramatically and slipped his shirt over his head.

"Now- we can't let that happen, can we? Besides- you're a rotten fighter. You'll be Deathclaw snacks without me." He tugged his boots in as she smiled over at him.

"That's what I thought. We leave in five."

They crept stealthily though the overgrown backyards towards a spot in the wall Margot knew was unguarded and easy to slip through. It was still pretty dark outside, and they had to move slowly to avoid knocking into anything they couldn't see clearly. They we're just about there- just a few more yards. They reached the wall and pressed their backs against it, scanning the area around them. The world was silent save for the whistle of the wind through the decimated trees around them. Margot turned slowly and edged towards the opening in the wall. That was when Hancock saw a tall figure emerge from the shadows by one off the empty houses and come toward them.

"I knew you would come this way. Guess you're leaving?" Margot froze, her hand still outstretched towards the wall. She turned slowly to face him- he did not look pleased. Preston had both hands clasped behind his back as he spoke. Margot took a deep breath and looked him square in the eyes.

"I got word from Nick. He's found a lead in my son's case. I'm headed out to Goodneighbor now to follow it up. Didn't want to wake you." Preston just looked at her a moment, then his stance softened and he stepped closer.

"General- can I speak to you alone?" He gestured towards the empty house and she sighed inwardly. Margot slipped her pack off her back and tossed it towards Hancock, then Preston followed her through the back door and turned to close it behind them. The kitchen was dark and he lit a lantern on the counter before turning her way.

"So-were you going to tell me? Or just wait for me to find out the old- fashioned way? Again?" His voice sounded angry; and while she initially felt guilty for sneaking out- his tone set her on edge.

"I wasn't aware I needed your permission to leave Preston." She shot coldly at him. He blinked back at her, momentarily lost for words.

"I told you I have to find my son. Nothing is going to stop me. After weeks I finally have a lead- and I'm going to follow it up. End of discussion. You can be mad at me all you want- but you're not keeping me here." Her eyes flashed dangerously as she challenged him to stop her.

"You could have at least told me you were leaving. I wouldn't stop you. You've waited looking enough. And I'm not mad because you are leaving- but sneaking out in the middle of the night is just...why not just tell me?" He entreated. She didn't really have an answer to that.

"I don't know...I didn't want you to worry?" That sounded weak. "I'm not some delicate flower that needs protecting Preston. I can and will do this on my own."

"I never would have stopped you from going Margot. And I know you know how to handle yourself out there. I just want you to trust me. Trust me enough to let me help you. Just talk to me at least." His voice had grown a little softer as he spoke. Soft enough to slowly chip away at some of the anger she felt.

"Preston I-I have to go...ok?" She crossed the small space to stand directly in front of him. He was a good bit taller than her and she found herself looking up into his face.

"You want me to trust you? Then trust me. Trust me to know that I know what I'm doing. Trust me to know what's best for me. And trust me to know that I will be back." She took his hand in hers and held firm. "We shake on it...ok? This means I have to come back now. A deal is solid."

He was quiet as he looked back at her. Her hand felt warm in his and he felt himself giving in. "I trust you."

They both stood there moment, and Margot could almost feel the slight change in the atmosphere between them. Preston took a half- step forward.

"Ok..." she cleared her throat and gently pulled her hand from his. She took a step back and continued. "I'm going. And I'll be back soon. I promise." Preston just nodded and stood aside for her to walk past him and out the door. The sun was slowly rising as they entered the backyard where Hancock was waiting for them.

"Might as well use the front gate now," he quipped, "you know- since the jig is up."

Margot retrieved her pack and they walked together towards the entrance to Sanctuary.

"Have a safe journey General. I hope you find what you are looking for." She gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'll radio once we reach Goodneighbor. Just forward all my correspondence there for now. And thank you Preston." He nodded and signaled to the guards to open the heavy gates. She hitched her pack tightly on her shoulders and strode out quickly, Hancock falling into step beside her. They were quiet as they made their way; and it was some time before either of them spoke.

"So that went well." Hancock began, glancing her way. She stared straight ahead and kept walking.

"I don't want to talk about it." She stated simply. He turned away and nodded.

"Fair enough. But can I make an observation?" He heard her groan slightly.

"Is there any way I can stop you?" He smirked a little at her retort and continued.

"Not a chance sister." He laughed. "But really- you know how he feels about you- don't you?" She didn't say anything for a while. He could tell by the set of her jaw and the way she chewed on her lip that she was having some serious internal debates with herself.

"Yeah...yeah I do. That's why I'm leaving." They walked on in silence, a little less pep in their step than they had earlier in the day.


End file.
